Interdimension
by CyberRose
Summary: Super Paper Mario - Dimentio enters an interdimension illegally, so with another prisoner, he seeks a way to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with something new.  
Mimi's Quest is on hiatus. I don't care about you. It's on hiatus. You can't change anything about it.  
And so I would like to thank my sista Giovanna Farina, because she made this thing readable.

So this is a new fanfic, it contains Dimentio and it's probably the only thing SPM. But well, there will be more later. So our Dimentio got into an interdimension by mistake and it's illegal to go into the one he got in, so he's a prisoner and this is how he will get back home.  
Also yes this is the same one on dA...

* * *

― "So... You, it's Dimentio?" asked the slightly surly guy, sitting on the metal bed, the only place in the cell to sit.  
― "It appears so..." replied the man in black, eyes half-closed, but shining with a golden sparkle, with a terribly cold voice.  
― "Wow, sure is friendly, here!" answered the prisoner, while scratching his three-day-old beard. He was in the same prison clothes than the fallen clown. With his dark green eyes, he looked at the magician, whose eyes were fixed on the wall of the room with a crazy intensity... "You OK?"  
― "Technology does not suit me." he replied quickly, as if he wanted to get rid of this conversation, while shaking his heavy shackles. The prisoner laughed; yeah, he could understand him, him too, he didn't liked these heavy rings that sealed their powers away... He passed a hand in his short greasy black hair, uncomfortable in this situation. If only there was another prisoner... that could talk...  
― "Oh, yeah, by the way, me, it's Jarks." he did, offering his hand to shake, by reflex, since he knew that the other will ignore him.  
― "Ah." See, he knew it!  
― "And so erm... you're from which dimension?"  
― "Pinkhills." Jarks laughed, amused by the young man's humour. Pinkhills? Ahaha, yeah yeah! He could totally see the little bunnies running everywhere! "Seriously..."  
― "Seriously." replied the clown coldly, almost offended.  
Ah... it... didn't looked like he was from there.

* * *

― "Gentlemen." The man at the front of the room seemed high-ranking, possibly a general, but Dimentio didn't give a rat's ass about his rank. All he wanted was to leave this place, as soon as possible. The famous Jarks gave him a gentle punch on his arm, to get his attention, and with a sigh, he had to turn around to face the man in suit, who was also looking at him with a little smile. He grumbled, shook his head a little to move the two strands of hair between his eyes, then looked to the side, checking the other "gentlemen" of the circular room.

After a long week in jail, a guard finally realized that Dimentio was still alive and, with... the other, he brought him here, without a single sound ― which was fine with Dimentio as he wasn't keen on talking anyway ― then left him there, asking him to wait. This was easy for Dimentio as "waiting" was a skill he'd acquired during his week of prison. Others prisoners joined them, after a couple of minutes, and while the other idiot was chatting with them, he just watched the wall, like he did so well the last few days. He had no will to get along with these imbeciles, half of which smelled like rotting beer. If only his companion could shut up, just for a second, things would be so much better...

― "You are probably wondering why you are here, aren't you?" asked the tall blonde guy in uniform, with the same fake smile. No, not really, the only thing Dimentio was wondering about was when he could get out. "As a... criminal, you have a certain potential, you know?" Oh yes, he had the potential to make you a new face. "We, the government of Sherkerson, have high hopes for you." Please don't hope to get a prettier face. "We know that you have great powers..." Well, after all, he was ugly enough, maybe with his great powers... "You all broke some laws, by teleporting in our interdimension, without a license, but you know, we can arrange to overlook this..." Oh, really? What, by going on a suicidal mission? "All we ask, in exchange for your liberty, is to do a little single easy job..." There you go, he knew it, they were about to send them in something impossible to do because they were too weak to do some dirty work.

― "Wait, I won't do something illegal." Said a big muscular guy, and Dimentio had some doubts about whether that guy could be magical. After all, everyone in this place was a magician that could travel through dimensions... That one, he looked like more muscles than anything else.  
― "Oh, worry not, my friend. Everything we ask is perfectly legal.. You will also be paid!"

There was then some whispers of approval, to which Dimentio sighed: so what? As soon as he got his powers back, he was out of here. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to try teleporting to a random place. That brought him into an interdimension, a world fixed in time, in the worlds. Since its creation, it has been always the same technology, the same houses, the same government, the same people, more or less. Even if there was day and night, people wouldn't age. He could spend a thousand of years here, and he would still be twenty-one years old. Of course, there was war here, between the people from other dimensions, lost here forever, and the people born here. Since he was in the capital of the natives, he already guessed that the nature of the mission; to dispose of some resisting group, somewhere in the desert mostly like, of people that got here by luck, because of faulty magic, and that couldn't get back home because of a lack of knowledge.

Yes, sadly, you couldn't leave an interdimension as easily as you could enter it.. As the structure of the time was completely different, you had to synchronize yourself with the dimensions, because you could lose an arm, or your life. This was also why time travelling was impossible. Teleporting in the past, even for a week, could kill you, because if you couldn't teleport exactly where you was at that moment, you created a pressure in that dimension, between the two bodies, a distortion. The bigger the distance between your bodies was, the more dangerous it was for you. And teleporting in the future... well, that was simply impossible, since you had to find the exact time sequence, and... well, Dimentio never heard of someone that lucky. He only heard of exploding bodies.

And so, these guys knew that they couldn't teleport back home ― especially if their powers were neutralized, like his. Dimentio knew how to synchronize himself, he didn't need the technology of this interdimension... he just needed his powers back!

― "All we need you to do is to find a group of..."  
Ah, he knew it. No need to be a brain to guess that kind of thing.

Everyone agreed with that officer, that man... that blonde that didn't present himself. Nobody understood, with his pretty words, that they had in reality to kill some magicians, a well organized group ― well, he guessed... you could never know ― and that they had no chance to survive at all... without any kind of muscles (brain included). Yes, the only ones who had a chance were himself and the big muscular guy. Who knows, maybe he would be able to find someone or something to remove his shackles, on this job, and be able to get back home...

― "Well, it's a good thing that we could get things to work out like this..." said the blonde, smiling as always. "You will be freed tomorrow; you should prepare yourself, as it will be the last time that you will see our beautiful land..."  
― "Wut?" asked some moron.  
― "Um..." did the officer, not expecting this. "Erm... well... uh... yeah, okay, maybe the jails aren't that pretty, ha ha ha..." he laughed, sweating, and the others joined him. Yeah, that jail, terrible ah ha ha... The guards and Dimentio weren't impressed, though.  
― "So, after the dinner, you will be transported to your destination. And now, I wish you the greatest of your nights. Gentlemen." the tall blonde concluded his speech before leaving the prisoners behind him, that were all talking about this "wonderful occasion". One by one, the guards separated them in corridors, then brought them back to their cells.

Back in their hole, Jarks, all excited, couldn't sleep. He couldn't understand how that Dimentio could be so cold. Come on, capture some fugitives? Piece of cake! Like they were getting their freedom by doing something as stupid as that! And they already knew where they were! They wouldn't even have to look for them! How can that young guy not be excited by this?

― "Come on, Dimentio! Smile a little! Can't you see how sweet on us is Lady Luck?"  
― "Us?" asked Dimentio, confused. "Us?" he even repeated.  
― "Yeah... us, us two, maybe the others, who knows..." did the thirty years old man, surprised by the reaction of the young magician.  
― "No, I am not under the same label than you." he spat hatefully, turning around back to his wall, probably for the next few hours.  
― "Hey, cheer up! A guy like you, he can do that without any problem!"  
At those words, the young man shook his head a little, then slowly turned back to his companion, now smiling kindly ― ... which was scary, for some reason.  
― "Yes, yes... of course, a... guy like me, ahaha...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, he was mistaken.  
The next day, after eating a sandwich, for the first time since he was there (normally, it was a small dry bread), they took the prisoners outside, and Dimentio had the charming pleasure of discovering the layout of the prison. After all, when he got arrested, the guards hit him in the neck, before finishing him in the stomach, so he lost consciousness. He woke up in a cell, so he had no idea where he was, at a cardinal level. He knew he was in a basement, since the place was damp and cold, and that there was no windows. Also, because the guards were dressed lightly, he knew that it was more or less hot outside ― he could confirm that when he got outside, seeing that they were in spring. However, he couldn't have known that they were in the fourth basement, under the prison. The other illegal travelers and himself weren't especially dangerous, since their shackles weren't linked or they had only one guards by the alley, but maybe since they were the most plentiful ... or maybe that these crazy men were a strange measure of security.  
Because who wants to go through a crazy alley of people that threw themselves on the bars, so that they could tear apart your clothes or take a souvenir of your hair? Well, at least, he survived that part... he made sure to stay in the perfect middle of the alley.

― "Before we leave.... I want to know, what are your skills?" asked the same muscular guy from yesterday, with a mean look, as if he wanted to be the leader, in the vehicle that Dimentio and Jarks were sharing with three others. Each one said something that Dimentio didn't really hear, as he was not listening.. When it was his turn, him and the leader-wannabe shared a cold look, before the young magician answered "Survival" which the muscles bag took as an insult. Before he could punch him, officers entered the car, then the blonde from before, always smiling.

― "Gentlemen, what a pleasure to see you again!" he did, all happy, friendly, fake, in a way that Dimentio couldn't stand at all. "I can already see you back, all successful... Ah ha ha! Sadly, I won't be able to see such a feat." he sighed, trying to look sorry. "I still wanted to wish you the best of the luck, even if it is not necessary, of course, ah ha ha!"  
The five prisoners remained impassive.

― "However, for your security, we are giving you some weapons, since the fugitives could be dangerous, and we know that you are.... indisposed, by the limitation of your powers." he add, now all serious, almost sadden by the lost of military equipment. Dimentio looked at his side, and saw the bulldog smiling at him; he was underestimating him... Dimentio didn't need weapons.  
And well, that idiot took all the weapons before the magician could.

― "Hey... I just took a gun and a dagger... Take this. I'll try to manage myself with the other thing..." said Jarks while putting his blade in the mage's hands, who shrugged. The older man smiled, though : at least, he accepted it!

The rest of the trip was... boring. All five had their eyes closed, some snoring, some half-conscious. Of course, Jarks was from the first group. He told himself that it could be a good thing to look through the window of the car, so that he could see where he was going, but it was always the same trees, with nothing else... and he guessed that it wasn't that important. It's not like the weather was going to be winter suddenly!  
But the surprise to come was on a different level.

― "Duck!" yelled Dimentio, pushing him, and by pure instinct, Jarks jumped to his right, a weird buzz coming from the other side, and as he was on top of the muscly boy, the car exploded. He flew high in the sky, then fell hard on the dry and dusty ground, far away from where he had been, a giant burning white sun blinding him. The shock passed, he rolled on his belly, hiding his eyes from the solar shine, then looked for the others that were supposed to be with him. His mouth stayed wide open, his eyebrows collapsing from the despair : all there was was a bloody arm, at many feet from him. He tried to stamp up, tripped one or two times, then looked around him; he was all alone.

― "Dimentio!" he yelled. "Erm!" he add, before going on : "Damn, I forgot the others' names!" but no one answered to that call. "Fuck... Oh yeah I'm not suppose to swear, I mean uh... fuck..." He just wanted to fall on his knees, but he had to continue. He was sure that this little kid needed his help ― since he had to be alive, after all, he was the one who told him to jump away from the bomb path... well erm.... that thing that got them, bomb or not, it didn't matter, that young guy saved him and now, it was his turn to do the same. He just had to find him...

He looked to the sky, since there was nothing on ground, then saw two pillars of smokes rising up, which, in all logic, should came from the cars ― still, they were fives vehicles... where were the three others? He sighed... his priority was to find his new friend, the others, he would care for them after if needed. After walking for what looked an eternity, he stopped, the smokes still as far. Was that truly the cars, up there? He... flew that far away? And the other... the one who lost his arm... he went farther...

It couldn't be a bomb, then. He couldn't survived that if it threw him that far away. But then... they got attacked by magicians? But why?

It was then that another buzz came from behind him, and as quickly it appeared, he crouched, dodging the magical missile, that exploded none too far from him. He got knocked back, but he could get on his feet quickly, fast enough to dodge another attack from a tall man, all dressed in black, but with a white scarf all around his face. Immediately, the prisoner kicked him in the temple, forcing the attacker to drop his sword, leaving him the chance to steal it and slash its throat. Fast, stressed, panicked, he looked all around him, ready to respond to another attack, but no one.. There was only that... that guy, whatever he was.

He lean over the body, checked the pockets, but found nothing. "Damn I look like a thief or something..." he grumbled, getting up with difficulty. Where could Dimentio be? He couldn't understand the situation at all... that kid could tell him, he was intelligent after all! Well if he could find him... and he had no idea where to look. "Well, at least, I have a sword!" he exclaimed, optimistically. "Yeah..." he smiled, then look on the ground, a little hopeless. "It was so simple... we just had to find some people..." he sighed, then looked at the corpse again as it was draining its blood ― and not just a little, he cut him open wide enough to drain completely in less than a hour! But then again, he had no idea how long a body takes to empty itself.

― "If... If I flew there..." He pointed to where he had been behind him. "And he jumped there..." He pointed to his left. "Then if we flew that far... he should be there and not with the cars."  
He hit his forehead. Come on, that was obvious.

* * *

Sorry, next chapter has no Jarks. He will be back in chapter 4, it's a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

This place was unique. He could have sworn that he would be in a desert, but no, it wasn't. Not really. Well it wasn't like the deserts he grew up associating with, so it wasn't his idea of a desert. There was a lack of cactus and sand. The sun was blinding enough, but not that hot. It was terribly dry, however. And the ground wasn't comfortable at all.

― "Urgh..." muttered Dimentio, turning his head. The explosion of the car threw him far far away, and since he couldn't see anyone, not even a single piece of these vehicles, he took the liberty of guessing they had been the victim of a magical attack. After all, these larges pink lines on his left shoulder, which wrapped around his neck and his arm, couldn't come from a simple artistic bomb, or even industrial. It was probably not the first time that Sherkerson was sending its prisoners here, if they wanted to kill them with anti-magic. "Damn..." he sighed, rolling on his side painfully. He was alive : a true curse. He could of course not go back to the official cities, since the government wanted him dead, but these rebels just marked him as a target to take down. So wherever he would go, people would kill him. How could he go home? He thought and thought, but couldn't find any answer.

― "I need to get rid of this..." he whispered, talking about the wound on his side and of the anti-magic spell on his shoulder, that was paralysing him. Oh, he should probably include the shackles... But that spell was the main problem. He never saw that kind of magic before... It wasn't just blocking his magic, no, it was as if it agglomerated with his energy, forbidding him to use his muscles. It was like he was frozen, with no circulation. He wasn't even sure if his blood was still running in his left arm... Painfully, he pulled on his collar, showing his skin, which was of his natural colour. "It's red enough... it runs..." He left his hand fall, tired. At least... he won't lose his arm, but he had no idea if his natural healing process was still working. Probably... but everything would still be better if he could move his left side.

He had no choice. He had to get up. The others were dead, and even if one was still alive, only his old companion would give a damn for him. Hum... maybe he was still alive, who knew, but if it was the case, Dimentio knew he would never find him again.. He looked like he could lose himself even with a map, and he was probably thinking that the young magic master was in these vehicles, or something like that.

― "Well... It's not like I have a good sense of direction either." he thought aloud, wondering where could be the north. He knew that at midday, the sun was to the south... which didn't make sense since it was suppose to be exactly above him. Plus, it wasn't midday anymore. "It's time that I get a watch, isn't it..." Indeed, he had lost all notion of time, after he got in the car. The trip was so boring that he dozed, and he woke up just before they got attacked, to lose consciousness just after. Had that been the same day, or was it tomorrow already? He had no idea how long he was K. after he landed. "My case is so hopeless, ah ha ha..." he laughed, with a big smile, looking around him. "Eh... I'm totally lost!" he smiled, a little desperate. "Plus I'm talking to myself all alone as if I'm crazy..." he grumbled, walking in some random direction.

After what looked to him days of walking, that he re-estimated it to a hour or two ― no, it had to be three ― he stop among big rocks, which showed the entrance to a cave, a little farther from him. For a little while, he could swear that the fugitives were hiding there. And if it wasn't their final destination, as prisoners looking for rebels... it should be another group. No, he knew it, the people under this ground weren't peaceful at all, not willing to see him, but he didn't really have a choice : it was... his only refuge, in this deserted plain plain. And he was already dead anyway.

Discreetly, or more like really slowly because he was dragging his feet, his wound hurting like hell, he entered the cave, sliding on the smooth steep walls, doing his best to make as little noise as humanly possible. After all, he had no idea if people were hiding here or not... though the ground was covered with a thick uneven layer of dust. He couldn't discern clearly footprints, but he knew that people went through here, often too. He just had to know if the people were back home.

Now that he was deep inside the cave, the place was in darkness, to the point that he could move only by skirting along the edge of the walls. Slowly but surely, he looked for another light source, maybe even people, some place where he could stop and think of a plan. Do something more logical than walking blindly, in other words.

After a long walk, Dimentio finally found some vague blue glow, soft and weak, but enough to give him some hope. Hurrying up a little, against all his logic, he try to find the source of that light, which was, after turning a corner, from a underground lake. He stopped for a moment, then fell on his knees in the water, before collapsing into it. He let the crystalline water wet his skin, his clothes, burn his wound, then go in his mouth, rehydrating himself little by little, before he got up and drank some good mouthfuls. He was about to stand, knowing perfectly that if people lived here, they would come here to get some water supplies, but he tripped, tired.

As he dove, he saw that the light was coming from the bottom, with some bubbles, as to say that there was another room on the other side of the wall, a room with air. He went back to the surface to take the oxygen he lacked, then judged of the options that he had. He had two choices, already leaving aside the one of staying here, which was completely illogical. He could either get back, trying to find his way in a dark labyrinth, or even get out of the cave if there was no other issue, and then try to find another refuge, or ― okay, he already made his decision.

He took a good breath, then dive again, swimming with only one arm to the light, which was from some hole in the wall, like he guessed, leading to another room. Quickly, he went back to the surface, since he was already short on air. His head emerged, breathing in loudly, then he saw that three blue heads were looking at him, with big protruding eyes. Immediately, the magician dove in again, to go back in the other side, cursing himself, but the monstrous beings with long arms were already after him, taking him firmly, bringing him back to the surface, ignoring his hits. They covered his eyes, for a reason that he couldn't understand, and while he was yelling and struggling, and that hands were holding his arms and legs, he sensed a nasty pain in his left shoulder, the one which was paralyzed by the spell, and he yelled. For a moment, he felt he could lose consciousness, but he had to get out, now!

― "Do not worry, we do not want to hurt you." said one of the creatures, while his feet touched the floor, freed, but they were still holding his arms.  
― "Leave me!" shouted the magician. "Leave me alone!" He tried one more time to get away from them, and finally got to push the one from his left.  
― "You see, you are free, we removed it." Said the tall blue creature, pointing Dimentio's shoulder. He looked at it and gasped : indeed, the pink lines had disappeared. He was free from the spell.  
― "You are like the others." did one of the three creatures, sighing. "You are like the one they captured."  
― "Who, what are you talking about?" yelled Dimentio, aggressive, panicked.  
― "We have to heal you." Said another one, with a feminine voice. She touched the wound on the magician's side, and he jumped at the soft blue glow she made. The wound was instantly gone.  
― "Who are you!?" asked the man, as he took some steps back before tripping. The third creature leaned toward him, and, with a weary look, it touched his forehead. "You need to sleep..." and as he brushed his skin, the magician feel into a deep sleep...

* * *

Eh... I know that some of you hate when I cut action like this... sorry? I don't know how to put everything in lol


End file.
